fizziesstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle Leon
Danielle Leon Daughter of Hephaestus Fire Nymph (This Character Belongs to Cheri) Personality Danny is the fun and loving sister, that will do anything to not see her sister or cousin sad. She is extremely social, but is accident prone. She can tend to be rude to others, but is nice in the end. She's very understanding, and tends to brighten almost anyone's day. Danny is also charming, amusing, and always interesting. She often gets worried about her sister too. History Danielle's mother was a demigod, a daughter of Boreas. She was already about twenty-five and had been at camp for a long time, and she wanted to explore the world. Her curiosity got the better of her and she left, traveling for a long time. Finally, in Russia, Hanna met an "interesting" man. They began chatting, but since she was a demigod, she soon realized he was a god: Hephaestus. But despite her knowledge, she fell in love with him, and they had a one night stand. He left to go his own way, and she hers. As she started traveling again, she realized she was pregnant. Scared of parenthood, she went back to camp where many of her friends were, and when she had Danielle, she left her there and began to travel again. |- |- | |} Danielle grew up happy at camp and made friends. She is what people called a "social butterfly." She was often around a group of people laughing. When Danny found she had a sister on the way she was so excited. She tried to help her mom in any way she could. And when her mom left her with her sister, Danny was mad at her mother. But, of course, Danny looked after her sister, caring for her. Danny grew fond of her sister during the years. Danny lived a normal life, like all the other Demigods. She tried her best at keeping the Monsters away from her little sister. On the day of Emeliana's wedding, Danielle, helped get it ready. The wedding looked beautiful, as did her sister. When the hell hound attacked her sister, Danielle was shattered to bits. She couldn't believe she saw her sister die infront of her own eyes. Effie sat by her sister stroking her hair until they came and took her. Danielle's mother was a demigod, a daughter of Boreas. She was already about twenty-five and had been at camp for a long time, and she wanted to explore the world. Her curiosity got the better of her and she left, traveling for a long time. Finally, in Russia, Hanna met an "interesting" man. They began chatting, but since she was a demigod, she soon realized he was a god: Hephaestus. But despite her knowledge, she fell in love with him, and they had a one night stand. He left to go his own way, and she hers. As she started traveling again, she realized she was pregnant. Scared of parenthood, she went back to camp where many of her friends were, and when she had Danielle, she left her there and began to travel again. Danielle grew up happy at camp and made friends. She is what people called a "social butterfly." She was often around a group of people laughing. When Danny found she had a sister on the way she was so excited. She tried to help her mom in any way she could. And when her mom left her with her sister, Danny was mad at her mother. But, of course, Danny looked after her sister, caring for her. Danny grew fond of her sister during the years. Danny lived a normal life, like all the other Demigods. She tried her best at keeping the Monsters away from her little sister. On the day of Emeliana's wedding, Danielle, helped get it ready. The wedding looked beautiful, as did her sister. When the hell hound attacked her sister, Danielle was shattered to bits. She couldn't believe she saw her sister die infront of her own eyes. Effie sat by her sister stroking her hair until they came and took her. For the longest time Danny wouldn't come out of her room. She only came out to eat and that was it. When her friends came and dragged her out of the cabin, they took her out into the woods to get freash air for once. When none of them were looking a hellhound came and killed Danny, along with the friends that were with her. Hanna sobbed over Danielle long and hard, and Hephaestus was pained to his once-love grieve so hard. Hanna locked the door to her room and wouldn't come out for several days, not even to eat, in grieving for her two daughters and niece. Phobos had once loved Hanna, too, and it pained him to see her sorrow. So Phobos and Hephaestus put aside their long feud, and approached Nemesis. The three decided to turn their children into nymphs, so it could ease Hanna's mourning. But when they approached Hades, he wasn't very willing to let three souls go. It took about two years for Hephaestus, Phobos and Nemesis to reach an agreement, and then almost another ten to convince Hades to let Emeliana, Danielle and Venoma go. Twelve years had passed, and Emeliana was brought back as a fear nymph, Danielle as a fire nymph, and Venoma as a revenge nymph. But they had no idea how to use their new-found powers. Each godly parent spent two years teaching their child, and then the three sets of child and parent set off in their own direction, the nymphs to work as their parents' assistants. They each worked for ten long years, spread all over the world, running errands and such for their parents. These twenty-four years passed, and then another decade or so, and finally the three nymphs were tiring. Their parents sent them back to camp to rest in the year 2012, and here they are, reunited. Powers *Can create and control fire with her mind *Is highly resistant to being burned by extreme heat/fire. *Can easily heal the burns of others Relationships